legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jesu Otaku
Jesu Otaku is a character from the Nostalgia Crtiic Universe and like Suede she is an anime reviewer and understands anime cliches and powers well. Best Friends: Monodramon, Death The Kid, Bender, Isabella, Makoto Legends Of Light and Darkness Jesu Otaku showed up and saved Monodramon from a killing blow from Ventress. Who she blasts away with a gun, Monodramon seems to know who she is for some reason. Jesu Otaku and Monodramon decide to go and find presumably the Alpha Team Jesu Otaku and Monodramon find the same abandoned lab the Alpha Team visited and Otaku somehow knows the girls are there. So they go to find them, this is successful where she mentions how she got there. She and Monodramon find the Second Model X and then get into an encounter with Nerissa. She, Monodramon and Astrid join forces with Ventress to fight her. Jesu Otaku learning about Morticcus from Nerissa alongside Monodramon and Ventress she tries to figure out what it could be. She is told by Hexadecimal about it's effects and this causes her to take action as she drives the ship and lands it in The Cartoon Wasteland. Jesu Otaku finds the final biometals with Heloise in Slade's castle in the wasteland. When the heroes arrive at Slade's Castle, she is the first to discover Hunson Abadeer making his entrance. Jesu Otaku much like Harpuia decides to get started quickly while Astrid wants to wait for Bender and Slade. Otaku thinks that they are ready ahead of time though, Jesu Otaku and the team wonder the caves and try to find important stuff and all that. Jesu Otaku tells Zuko not to lighten it a little, as they don't need fire and Hiccup agrees. Jesu Otaku acts alongside Zuko, Angel and Annette as mission control for Scamp on his quest. Jesu Otaku alongside Hiccup, Astrid, Makoto and Ralph are Model P's chosen partners Jesu Otaku joins Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Dingo in their mission. Jesu Otaku and Dingo with Heloise in arresting Penelope which they do. Jesu Otaku goes back to the Alpha Team and joins against the villains with her friends before fighting the Entity with Nostalgia Critic, Nostalgia Chick and AVGN. Before they are consumed, Linkara saves the heroes against it. Jesu Otaku joins Hiccup and the Alpha Team, Bender and The B Team and Slade's Ensemble to fight Malefor and Khan to make sure the universe is safe. Afterwards Jesu Otaku kills Malfeor, and learns Sari Bender`s former friend was the one who chased them after attacking Ventress. Jesu Otaku is one of the Alpha Team members that fight Relius Clover to save the Mult-Universe. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Jesu Otaku joins up once more with the heroes to fight the Children of BlackGarurumon and the Sinisters of Evil. Jesu Otaku joins The B Team unlike the other Alpha Team Members and works closely with the team Mainly Kid. Jesu Otaku arrived with the other Alpha Team Members and is excited to her old friends are working with her again. After hearing the story from Gohan, she agrees it was uncalled for. She decides to tag along with the robot alongside Sora. Jesu Otaku takes the hover vehicle with the others to reach the intersection while she addresses to Picard that Discord was trolling him. Jesu Otaku tells the team that she found out Predaking destroyed the Multi-Universal Resistance's base and agrees to contact Dr.Strange on this. Jesu Otaku heads off with Death The Kid and co with intentions to stop the rails being ran by BlackGarurumon's Forces. After Twilight succeeds, J.O hides to make sure White Wolf doesn't see them giving them enough time to board and take it back by force. With it a success Jesu Otaku learns about what the others did regarding their Predacon encounter, and Jesu stated that it really is that probable regarding what happened since they know what he is capable of and also tells them that they have White Wolf as a captive. Once they return, Jesu informs her friends that she made something that could help them in power gloves which Gold has at his pawnshop. Jesu Otaku talks with Bender, Anna and the rest about trying to bring back Dib or the penguins and when Zick sees a beating heart, she tells Zick that it's part of a plan Gold has. When Suede assumes the worst after Aleu's abduction and Blue showing signs of losing it, She agrees with Suede as does Sora's Digimon.During the whole trip, Jesu gets suspicious that something is going on and she is confirmed right when they begin accelerating really fast. Arriving on an island of magic, Jesu Otaku and her friends head to a train stop which Rasputin sabotages and has her with Will, Picard and Jack try to save the others which they succeed in. Jesu Otaku at first wasn't with the seven, though she showed on time to help Anti Cosmo, Bender, Jaeris, Isabella, Skipper, Slade and Zhuge escape Predaking when Isabella distracts it.She and her friends get to the ancient temple to find out about it's movements when she sees Makoto and Kid and asks where the two have been. J.O. and her friends leave the temple to find GBF trying to take their Apple of Eden. So all 10 of them take them and get them. When Jesse shows up and gets them all out of the situation aware of both Bender and Slade, he also has the Valentine bros, Harkon and Jerry attack the 10 which they do brush off if with difficulty. Afterwards they meet with their friends and they go to the hospital. J.O. and the others reach the amusement where the leaders of the aligned teams call Strange and once done, Raizel explains that they have a traitor who she guesses correctly as Blue. J.O and the crew use scanners to find where the pieces are and Discord explains his possibility which she finds herself agreeing with.The team minus Picard go looking for the ships while running into Sinisters of Evil members and manage to find all the part with Heloise who shows to do with Pretorius. Picard lead the others characters to the haunted house where they end up having to cross the streets in bins.She arrives with Kid as they take out any of the remaining members that weren't poisoned.The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinister's castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of the Sinisters of Evil J.O. leaves out with some members of the team only to return to save the others from Niburu Blackpool Jesu Otaku also accompanies the B Team and Slade's Ensemble to help Black Star and the Star Alliance against the Templar Order by joining with Suede, Jack Bauer, Skipper, Bender, Death The Kid, Twilight Sparkle, Mr. Gold, Discord, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Gohan, Princess Anna, Makoto, Isabella, Heloise and Phineas in this. Allies and enemies Friends: Nostalgia Critic, Nostalgia Chick, Linkara, Spoony, MarzGurl, Jew Wario, Film Brain, OniCitizen, Nash, Lupa, Todd in The Shadows, Monodramon, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Sabrina Spellman, Sliver, Green, Harvey Kingle, Klonoa, Shade, Wreck It Ralph, Hexadecimal, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr. Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Discord, Death The Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Black Star, Taki, Tsuabki, Captain Picard, Ozymandias, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda, The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Mr. Gold, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge Liung, Suki Cruger, Starkkiller, Rogue, Nightcrawler Enemies: Bennett the Sage (This comes to anime only), the Executor, Mechakara, Terl, General Zod, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, the Sinisters Of Evil, GBF and his Squad, Haythem Kenway and the Templar Order Gallery jesu otaku 6.jpg jesu otaku 1.jpg jesu otaku 2.jpg jesu otaku 3.png jesu otaku 4.jpg jesu otaku 5.jpg jesu otaku 7.jpg jesu otaku 8.jpg jesu otaku.jpg Snapshot - 37.jpg Snapshot - 38.jpg Snapshot - 39jesu.jpg Snapshot - 40jesu.jpg Snapshot - 41jesu.jpg Snapshot - 42jesu.jpg Snapshot - 43jesu.jpg Snapshot - 52.jpg Snapshot - 53jesu.jpg Snapshot - 54.jpg Snapshot - 55jesu.jpg Snapshot - 56jesu.jpg Snapshot - 57jesu.jpg Snapshot - 61jesu.jpg Snapshot - 62jesu.jpg Snapshot - 63jesu.jpg Snapshot - 64jesu.jpg Snapshot - 104.jpg Snapshot - 105.jpg jo 1.png jo 2.jpg jo 3.png jo 4.jpg jo.jpg Snapshot - 44jesu.jpg Snapshot 1 (31-03-2014 10-43 AM).png Snapshot 2 (31-03-2014 10-44 AM).png Snapshot 3 (31-03-2014 10-44 AM).png Snapshot 4 (31-03-2014 10-44 AM).png Snapshot 5 (31-03-2014 10-45 AM).png Snapshot 6 (31-03-2014 10-45 AM).png Snapshot 7 (31-03-2014 10-46 AM).png Snapshot - 13jo.jpg Snapshot - 14jo.jpg Snapshot - 15jo.jpg Snapshot - 16jo.jpg Snapshot - 17jo.jpg Snapshot - 18jo.jpg Snapshot - 19jo.jpg Snapshot - 20jo.jpg Snapshot - 21jo.jpg Snapshot - 22jo.jpg Snapshot - 23jo.jpg Snapshot - 24jo.jpg Snapshot - 25jo.jpg Snapshot - 26.jpg Snapshot - 27.jpg Snapshot - 28jo.jpg Snapshot - 29jo.jpg Snapshot - 30jo.jpg Snapshot - 31jo.jpg Snapshot - 32jo.jpg Snapshot - 33jo.jpg Snapshot - 34.jpg Snapshot - 35jo.jpg Snapshot - 36.jpg Snapshot - 37jo.jpg Snapshot - 38jo.jpg Snapshot - 39jo.jpg Snapshot - 40jo.jpg Snapshot - 41jo.jpg Snapshot - 42jo.jpg Snapshot - 43jo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters from The Nostalgia Critic Universe Category:Members of Channel Awesome Category:Internet Stars Category:Action Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Gun Users Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Cute Characters Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Goaway Team members Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Adorkable Characters Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:Meme Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Team heroes Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Masculine Girl Category:Partner Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes who save the day Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hope Chapman Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:B Team Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters who break the 4th wall